


The Flower of Death

by bisquitsareyummy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisquitsareyummy/pseuds/bisquitsareyummy
Summary: A flower caused of the death of many
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	The Flower of Death

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> if you can please follow me on twitter,I make drawings there:)  
> twitter:pudding_xb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if this whole thing was planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls go easy on me!!

_It was as if this whole thing was planned..._

500 years ago..

june 27,1820

at 3:00 pm...

**"Parents were left devistated when their little girl,who we will be calling by the name _"Amy"_ , is found dead on the ground in the town of hearts;but "Amy" had no sign of getting murdered,she was just in the ground facing the sky it was as if she was just sleeping."**

**""Amy"s parents believed that a witch cast a spell on their child and killed her because of hatred."**

This strange occurances happening not just in the town of hearts but all over the world, which led them to believe that this is a mass murder by witches.

Thus led them to execute alot of innocent humans that might have been witches..

But that all change when...

120 years later...

August 18, 1950

4:00 pm...

**"As you all may have known that there are strange occurances happening all over the world;But some scientists found that there are no withces involved in these occurances, science had proved that there are no such things as witches in the first place."**

**"You might be thinking who or what cause this strange occurance from "Amy"s case to the latest one, "the wedding", it has been found that rather than a witches' doings it's actually flowers."**

**"The strange occurances always involved flowers with them.A wittered one."**

**"It is said by the scientists that there are poison in the flowers;and you might ask why the flowers held by the dead ones wittered; It is said that flowers witter ones cut or damaged; they also said that if you touch a flower you die with it."**

**"And since the scientists know that some of you are stubborn, they have found a way to pick a flower without dying; the only thing you need to do is: do not pick the flowers with anything wooden, it is said to work like how metal can conduct heat because of it being metal,same goes for wood and the flowers."**

And just like that there are less and less strange death cases....

Present....

July 6, 2225

6:00 am

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I have said in the intro this is completley fiction


End file.
